This invention relates generally to fabrication of integrated circuits.
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, a mask is used to repeatedly illuminate a large number of wafers. An exposure system may be used to transfer a pattern on the mask repeatedly to one wafer after another.
To protect the mask, a frame may be positioned around the mask. Radiation that illuminates the mask may pass through a transparent pellicle attached to the frame. The frame and pellicle define a chamber that maintains a clean environment around the mask. This reduces the need to clean the mask, reducing damage to the mask from cleaning steps.
Existing 157 nanometer pellicles suffer from short lifetimes due to photochemical darkening induced by exposure to photons. Particularly, 157 nanometer pellicles use fluoropolymer materials which have relatively short lifetimes. One micron thick film existing materials typically transmit about 95 percent of the incident 157 nanometer radiation. This means there is an absorbence of about 0.02 per micron. The relatively high energy of the 157 nanometer photon is sufficient to break most chemical bonds. Thus, this absorbence leads to pellicle degradation, over a relatively short lifetime.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to form pellicles for advanced exposure systems.